Below Surface
by Jesusfreak124
Summary: Allen is a prince of the seas. He is son of King Manna who ruled the southern ocean. Allen has a deep hatred towards humans after they killed his mother. But he is capture by the terrible humans and is mad intoa show pet. Howver, hope come ina bad attitude dark haired samuri (Review Please)
1. Chapter 1

Allen Walker swam under the deep blue waves his long pale blue tail steering to his destination. Allen finally came across small beach that was lined with thick trees that could easily hide him from wondering eyes of the humans. Once he reached shore he heaved himself out of the water and laid on his back with his tail still dangling in the water. Allen sighed grateful for the peace. Peace and quiet that was one thing he rarely could get in the ocean, being the lovable Silver Siren and son of the king Manna. Don't get him wrong he loved his people but sometimes it felt good to be alone. His snowy white hair blew slightly in the tropical breeze. And like every time he was finally alone Allen slowly started singing. His voice was like an angel's so pure and magical. As he sang it seemed like creatures and plants stopped to hear his voice. The voice so lovely and dangerous. His voice could lure the strongest of wills to their deaths. Of course being so gentle hearted Allen never do such a terrible sin. He was involved in the song that he didn't notice a mermaid with long dark green hair nearing the beach. She was completely consumed by his voice that she didn't speak but only listened. Only when the song stop could finally realize what was going on around her.

"Allen!" Lenalee called flapping her green tail.

Allen jumps startled at the intrusion of his peace. He look over the sea to see his best friend.

"Oh Lenalee what are you doing here?"

Lenalee pouted. "You're not happy to see me."

Allen was concerned that actually hurt her feelings so he quickly slipped back into the water and swam over to her. "I'm sorry, it's not I just didn't expect you to be here." Lenalee smiled her face absence of sadness.

"You are so naive Allen." She shoveled as Allen frowned and stuck his tongue out. He then dived under the water his gills instantly opening up allowing him to breath. He flopped hit tail splashing Lenalee. She quickly followed once at his side age decided to talk since Allen was giving her the silent treatment for over fifteen minutes.

"Don't be mad Allan I'm sorry about what I said. You're not nieve you're just very kind sometimes too kind."

Allen gave her a bright smile. "I'm not mad Lenalee I'm just deep in thought. And I'm over that besides you are right I can be a little naive Manna agrees too. I just can't help but give people my trust so easily."

Lenalee nodded. "But that was a wonderful song you were singing but what do I expect from the Silver Siren."

Allen blushed. "Thanks Lenalee I learned the song from listening to humans in their boats listening from those strange music box. Anyways, we better get home you know how my father and your brother get when we are gone too long."

Lenalee nodded. "Race you!" She swam past him at an incredible doped Allan reacted fast and quickly matched her speed. He grins at her before swimming pass her. His father's kingdom quickly came into view. There stood a massive golden castle surrounded underwater homes. Merfolk swam everywhere talking with friends. A few merchildren played with a sea sponge using it as a ball. However they all stopped when they saw Prince Allen quickly swimming pass them. "It's the prince!" Allen heard people whisper. "Where has he been?" "He's so adorable." Allen blushed but was moving fast enough for no one to see. Only when he came to the caste's large doors did he stop. He looked behind to see Lenalee stopping as well both were tired form their race. "I win!" Allen gasped out. Lenalee stuck her tongue but smiled. The guards at the doors quickly bowed when they recognized the prince of the Southern Water Kingdom.

"Prince Allen and Lady Lenalee, King Manna and Lord Komui await your presence. " Both merteens sighed as they swam pass the guards.

"What do you think they want?" Lenalee asked.

"More importantly are we in trouble," Allen murmured racking through his brain to see what they could have done to be summoned by them.

When they entered the throne room Allen saw his father King Manna sitting upon his thrown his face devoid of any emotion.

Komui however was not so skilled of being emotionless. "Lenalee! Where were you? You never showed up for your morning lesson!"

Lenalee sighed and out from behind Allen. "Brother I followed Allen to the surface and to his shore." Both the king and Komui gasped, as did Allen and Lenalee knowing they were in for a long lecture.

"Allen, you know you not allow to go so close to land." Manna growled looking at his son. "Does your mother's death mean anything to you? Or that scar?" He indicated to the scare that ran down from his forehead pass his eye and stopped around his chin.

Allen bowed his head. His hand making its way up to his face. He had the scar since that day. The day his mother Elaina was killed by the humans.

_Flashback _

_Queen Elaina and Allen were swimming with dolphins togther in the ealry summer. Allen was only five summers old. Suddenly out of nowhere humans appeared in their machines called boats. Elaina grabbed her son and tried to dive out but the human somehow saw her before she could escape. Two motored boats came and surrounded them. Elaina saw someone leaned out lightning fast to fast for her to stop. Something sharp cut Allen's face causing him to cry out. It turned out to be a large knife in the hands of a large man. The large man smiled. "My, my looks like we found us two little mermaids. How much of price do think they'd fetch? And I wonder if their blood is any special," he said inspecting the blood on the knife. _

_"You humans are nothing but selfish creatures," shouted the queen trying to calm her weeping son. _

_"She speaks, even more valuable," the fat man chuckled. However, Elaina had enough she quickly turned to Allen and whispered. _

_"My sweet boy you must leave and swim really fast and get your father. Tell him what happened and i love the both of you." she kissed Allan before she pushed him away from her. Allen being the obedient child that he was quickly dove under. The crew tried to capture him but Elaina started singing her beautiful voice distracting them as her son swam away. The water surrounding started responding to Elaina's voice. The wave got bigger around the ship finally two eighteen foot waves came crashing down on them. Many crew members were thrown overboard. the ship heavily damaged. Elaina took her chance and swam after her son. However, two crew members remained from the now damaged boats, the fat man and a tall dark man. _

_"That bitch will pay," Earl growled. He pulled out a gun. As Elaina surfaced he aimed and fire hitting her directly in the head. She didn't even registered the pain or impact everything just went dark all she could here was her son's shout, and it was the last thing she heard. Allen stared up at his unmoving mother from below the surface. He dared not surface for fear of those dreadful human and their magical weapons of death. He screamed at his mother to wake up but she never did. Allen watched as his mother body turned into sea foam, which happen once the soul left the merfolk's body. Allen then knew she was dead. He swam all the way home with crying. Once he reached their home he told everyone of what happened. His father and the whole kingdom grieved over the dead queen. From that moment on Manna forbade Allen from getting close to the shore and humans._

_End of Flashback _

"I will never forget and I would never forgive." Allen growled.


	2. Curiousity is Deadly 2

Allen Walker groaned he was completely bored. After the incident with the surface Allen and Lenalee were forbidden to leave the castle for two days. Mana and Komui were still pissed them for putting self in harm's way. For the last two days they've spent cooped up and going to boring lessons. To make matter worse Komui didn't allow Lenalee to hang out with Allen, besides at lessons, since he believe Allen was to blame for putting his sweet innocent sister in harm's way. After the torchourus lessons Allen would lock himself in his room and sing softly letting his voice carrying throughout the castle. His angel voice relaxed everyone and made them happy. Finally on the third day of being cooped up in the castle Mana finally allowed Allen and Lenalee to go outside, howver, they were assigned two guards and were only allowed to venture to the surface at nightfall when the humans were mostly asleep. The sun was now descending from the sky being replaced by the full moon. Allen and Lenalee were making their way to the surface with their ever present bodyguards trailing ten feet behind them, giving them a little privacy.

"This is so annoyingto have those guards following us like that," Lenalee groaned.

Allen nodded. "Be grateful my father didn't listen to your brother and had tweleve guards instead of only two."

They finally reached the surface. The moon shined brightly in the sky along with millions of stars. The waters were absence of boats.

Both merpeople swam slowly with their head and shoulders above the water.

"My brother is so annoyingly over protective. He thinks I can defend myself and treats me like a child," Lenalee saidn resuming theis early conversation.

"Which is untrue remeber that tiger shark last week."

_Flashback_

_1 week earlier_

_Allen was singing once again on the surface. He was singing a human song that he heard a human mother sing to her child on a boat. _

_ Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
_

_Little did he know that a tigershark was nearby hunting for it's next meaL. The cold blooded predator was unaffected by Allen's anagelic voice, sharks were the only creatures that didn't fall under it's spell unless it was a really powerful song. The creature caught the scent of Aollen and followed it. It started swimming faster once allen was in its sight. Black eyes narrowed in at its oblivious prey. However, before it coul dget any cloeser it was struck my something sharp. its own blood pooled out. Turns out it was a sharp stone imbeded in it side. Lenalee, the hero, then struck with her powerful tail in the snout. The confuse creature swam away from its attacker. Allen, who only then notice hsi close encounter with death, swam over to Lenalee and glomped her into a tight hug. Lenalee reprimended him for being stupid and oblivious. Later they told their family about Lenalee's heroismj Mana thanked her for saving his beloved son. While Kumoi freaked out about his isster putting herslef in danger. _

_End of Flashback _

"And he still thought me to be defenseless," Lenalee growled.

Allen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He just loves you so much just like my father loves me. We are all they have left." Lenalee's parents were killed by a group sharks while Lenalee was only a hatchling, it was only because of Kumoi that Lenalee survived.

"I know that Allen, and i owe him for saving me. It's just frustrating."

Allen was about to answer when he heard singing. He froze when he heard it, for he reconized instantly.

"Did you hear that?" Allen asked. Lenalee looked at him with astonishment and nodded.

"It sounds like-."

My mother," Allen finished. "But that's impossible she's dead." Tears started forming in the corner of her eyes. The voice started become strong and even mofre angelic. Unconscously Allen started follwing it. It wasn't until Leanlee grabbed his arm did he realize what he was doing.

"Allen stop it could be a trap, I don't mean to sound harsh but like you said your mother's dead." Lenalee said in a sad voice.

"But what if it's her spirit. You know some souls don't move on, what she wants to tell me something?" Allen hearts sparked with hope. "Please Lenalee let me follow it, I'll go on my own, I don;'t want to put you in danger if it is a trap."

Lenalee was already shaking her head. "Allen you are my best friend and you are insame for thinking I would abandon you.,But before we go it thinkwe should ditch the guard, we don't need your ftaher know about this." Allen nodded.

"Cover your ears Lenalee and swim at least twelve feet away." Allan isntructed, as soon as she did that Alen began singing. Howveer, this time hsi voice held a little magic. Through the song Allen was able to entrap cretaures with minds of all kinds. Below the surface the guards were touch by the enchanting song. '_Go home to your families and give me peace.' _This was what Allen was really singing but his voice held the magic to persuade them to obey, which they did. Both left and returned to the kingdom. Once they were gone Allen stopped singing he signaled to Lenalee that he was done. she nodded as he swam over to her.

"Let's go." They then followed his mother's voice swimming at a faster pace but not fast enought that they would tire quickly. The voice became stronger filling Allen's heart and soul. After swimming for an hour Allen and Lenakee came across a large boat. Both froze at the sight of it. The singing had suddenly stoI. The two friends dove under the water to avoid being detected by the humans.

"It must have been a trick." Lenalee confirmed.

"I know." Allen said distraught. "But how did know my mother's voice?" Allen felt sicken at the cruel trick. Human were heartless creatures.

"Allen what are they doing?" Allen looked above to see the boat speeding towards them with a large net in front of it. Anything that wasn't fast enought was esnarerd into the net.

"Swim away!" Allen shouted as he flopped his fin. Lenalee and Allen were soon zipping throught the water at top speed. The human were persistent and were quickly gaining on them on them. "We need to dive deeper!" Lenalee nodded and they dove tweleve feet deeper where they believe the the net could net reach, however, they were meet with another surprise. Right infront of them was another human monstrotity machine, but unlike the boat this one was under water! It looked like a large metal fish that stretched as long as a whale

"What the hell is that?" Lenalee exclaimed.

"I don't know," Allen said in a exhausted voice. The two friends were at their ends. The underwater machine came at them. Another net came out in front. Using their last ounce of adrenaline the mermaids swam in the other direction. But after anoth thirty minute of swimming at top speed it was obvious they were no match for the medal monster. Allen knew that the only option was to stand and face the beast. Allen signaled to Lenalee to stop.

"Lenalee there's no way we'll out swim that thing. I must use my voice an try to stop it." Allen said.

Lenalee was already shaking her head. "No I'm not leaving you Allen we stick together."

"Lenalee think there is no way we can out swim that beast and my voice might be able to stop the machine. If I don't then we'll both get captured, please Lenalee." Allen pleaded trying make her see reason.

Lenalee sighed. "Fine but promise me you with not get captured."

Allen smiled. "I don't inted to, now go!" He gently shoved pass her swimming towards the metal beast.

Lenalee hestated before swimming off praying that Allen would return. Allen looked straight at the beast. He then open his mouth and let out his deadly voice. The song shook the very ocean around him. The beast started getting stuck in swirling water. The ocean seamed to jousel it around like baby shaking a raddle. Allen continued singing inreasing the pressure of the water and aiming it all at the beast. However, the beast seemed to be made up some indetructible force. And just as he was about let out another note a strange device came from the beast's head. It reminded Allen a little of the human device that killed his mother only a lot bigger. The thing than fired at Allen. It came at Allen so fast that he didn't have time to react and he then felt a sharp pain in his side. His vision started to blur and his song ended. 'This is how my mother died,' was the last thought he had before everything went black


	3. Chapter 3

Allen soon woke with a massive headache and his vision was blurred. He was submerged in strange smelling water. He looked around himself trying to piece together where he was and what happened. He remembered being attack by the metal monster and then it all went blank after that. He looked around to see strange things all around him that he never came across in the ocean before. He swam towards one of the strange thing but was stopped when he slammed into something invisible and hard. He put his hand out and felt the invisible force field. He swam with his hand brushing against it and soon swam around in the cubicle type prison. He felt frighten and alone. It was obvious the terrible human had taken him prison.

"Dear Neptune," Allen murmured pathetically. Suddenly a door opens across from the large tank. Allen nearly lost it when he saw who it was, for he recognized the tan skin man with the cold golden eyes. It was the exact same man that used that human magical weapon to kill his mother.

Rage and sorrow filled Allen's heart. Allen was about release his voice; the song he only uses at desperate times for it literally could suck out ones soul. But as he was about let his death song out when suddenly pain curse through his body, Allen curled himself into a ball trying to escape the pain. Through he could him the dark man's terrible laugh. After what seemed like an eternity the pain finally stopped. Allen glared at the man that now stood directly in front of his prison.

"Now my pet you know that singing your siren song shall only bring you pain, you see I am a sorcerer and I have put a spell on you. When you are about to sing to bring me or my family harm the spell triggers a pain spell that can eventually kill you." The man sneered at the merboy. "You belong to me and your voice shall only be used for our entertainment."

If Allen wasn't in water he would have cried. The terrible man took something dear to him once again first his mother and now his voice. At that moment he wanted to die, but his inner iron would not allow him to give up. He will escape, his chance will come. For now he will play it safe and go along with the humans eventually they will let their guard and when that time came he will strike.

"Now I came here because I am a gentleman and thought it would be nice if we had a heart to heart talk," he said with a smile that made Allen want to puke. The man then took out a strange devise and press down on it at the top of Allen's tank opened. Allen hesitantly swam up and once he hit air his gills closed up and his lungs brought in air.

The man sat down and looked up at the creature before him. 'I think we should introduce each other first. I'll go first my name is Tyki. Now what's your name."

Allen remained silent. His silver eyes glaring at the man.

"Now I know you can for that mermaid I killed all those years could," Tyki said chuckling.

That struck a nerve and Allen couldn't help but speak. "You foul human you shall drown in your blood." As soon as he said that the pain from before attacked his body and he let out a pathetic scream. He withered like a snake. Finally for what seemed like eternity the pain stopped.

"The creature speaks although you lack manners, if you continue to speak to me in such away you shall experience the same pain from like you just did Now tell me your name."

Fearing more pain Allen caved. "My name is Allen."

"See that wasn't so hard, if you continue like the we will get along swimmingly," Tyki chuckled at his own pun. Tyki then allow his eyes to rake the mythical creature before him. He took in his snow white hair, his large silver eyes and his pale skin. His eyes fell to his chess and torso which he notice lacked any hair. His abdomen was muscular from years of swimming. Finally at his hips his skin turned into scales which then lead to a long shimmering silver tail with a set of fish fins at the end. Tyki came to a conclusion that he never seen a creature so adorable and breathtaking as the one before him. If only he were human, Tyki thought, as perverted thoughts raked through his twisted mind.

"Now tell me my pet, are you enjoying your home," Tyki asked

"Allen not wanting to go through more pain answered."It is fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"That's wonderful news, now if you will excuse me I must make some calls for someone that would be able to watch over you. With someone as valuable as you, you can never be too careful. "With that said he left chuckling. Allen dived under surface his gills opening up immediately. He was so scared and confused. He wondered if he ever see his home again. He curled up in a ball and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dark Man

It was a cold October night in London. Families tucked in for the night, the street lights flickered. The late nighters bustled around in their every day life. At the corner of one street was a popular bar. Loud music could be heard from the brightly lit tavern. Drunks stumbled about. Old friends chatter, a couple made out in the corner. Among all these lively people sat a tall dark loner in a dark corner. His dark eyes swept over the bar, always on alert. A dangerous and dark aurora leaked off the man, keeping everyone at bay as if her were Death himself. He had dark raven hair that tied behind his head and deathly pale skin, as if it never seen the sun. He wore all dark clothes and a hood. His name was Yu Kanda, but anyone who called him Yu usually ended up berried ten feet underground. Kanda was man of many talents. what he did for a living wavered each week or month. He's been a hired assassin, a thief, a bodyguard and security guard, he'd do anything for the right price. The way people reached was simply walk up and ask. When you were as successful as Kanda word gets around. Just like a dark haired man was about to do.

Tyki entered the bar, a smirk was plastered on his face. His cold yellow eyes scanned the bar until they stopped at the Japanese man. Tyki swaggered over like he owned everything. He sat down across from the man without his permission. Kanda just stared at him with emotionless eyes.

"Not much of a talker," Tyki chuckled. He then ordered a pint when the waitress came by, once he got hid drink he continued. "Well my intel tells me you are a reliable man and can keep secrets. And that's just what I need. You see, my boy, I'm what you might call a collector of rare treasures, and I have just recently come across the rarest of them all and I need someone to guard from dirty thieves and someone who knows how to keep their mouth shout."

Kanda remained silent the entire time the man spoke, it wasn't until he was done did he speak in a low voice. "I don't care if you found a dam unicorn, all that I need is location and your money."

"You're rather rude, but from what I heard you are just the man for the job, and I promise you will be paid well. Now as for the location you must follow me," Tyki finished his drink, paid the bill and left with the young man following close behind. A black limousine awaited them both men slid into the back. After Tyki instructed the man, he continue talking about himself and the many treasures he had found in his life. Kanda wasn't impress and tuned the man out. After awhile the annoying man got the hint that Kanda simply didn't give a dam and shut up. They drove in silence it wasn't until they pulled into the driveway of a mansion did Tyki spoke. 'Home sweet home, come Mr. Kanda."

Grabbing his katana Kanda got out. He strapped the weapon to his hip and followed the man. Most people would have been drooling like dogs surround by such luxury but Kanda wasn't impress, he didn't thinks it was impressive to waste money on such useless shit.

The inside was equally as extravagant as the outside, a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, the walls were decorated with expensive paintings and animals skins. They then passed through what look like a den, they made their way up a flight of stairs, it appeared the mansion had at least three floors. Once they reached the third floor they came across a locked door.

"Now what I am about to show you will make you rethink everything you once cast aside as fairytales." Tyki said.

"Che' was all he got in response.

Tyki sighed and unlocked the door. He went in with Kanda right behind him. The room was large and filled with treasures from around the world, none which impress Kanda, it wasn't until Tyki pulled back the curtains in front of him was he for once for his life shocked. Right before him was something that belonged in legends and fairytales. A large tank was displayed before him and its contents was a mermaid. The creature was asleep on the bottom with its baby blue tail wrapped around it frail body. It had long snowy hair and porcelain skin. The creature was gorgous, despite the large scar carved into its face.

"It's hard to take in, I know," Tyki said, with a smirk.

Kanda looked at him. "Is this a joke, am I being filmed? Because if I am you are dead."

'Now, now no need to threat for this is no joke, you are indeed looking at a mermaid, my greatest treasure, now I should wake them up so you can be acquainted." Tyki reached for a device on the desk. He then pressed it and the mermaid jerked awake in a panic. When it open its eyes Kanda was meat with the most beautiful silver eyes that he could lose himself in forever. Only when Tyki talked did he snap back to his cold self. "My dear little Allen I'm sorry to wake you but I want you meet someone.'

That caught Kanda's attention, its name was Allen which was indeed a males name. He wasn't a mermaid but a merman, or merboy for he looked rather young now that he got a better look. The merboy swiveled his silver eyes to gaze at Kanda. Kanda could not help but notice the fear and pain in those silver eyes. And that alone made Kanda's blood boil, a creature like deserved only happiness and freedom. Kanda shook his head, he wasn't man of pity.

"Now say hi Allen," Tyki said, his finger hovering over the remote. Once again fear flash across Allen's face.

Allen spoke in a voice that belonged to an angel. "My name is Allen, and it is nice to meet you, Kanda." His tail twitched in nervousness.

Kanda at first didn't answer, he was amazed how well the creature spoke English. Finally he got a hold of himself and cleared his voice. "Nice to meet you Allen, I will be watching and protecting you, if that's alright with you."

Allen was shocked that this human actually asked for his permission. Allen instantly sensed something different from this particular human, just by looking into his eyes he could see the man viewed him not as some treasure or freak, but as an actual person.

"I will be content for you to protect me, Kanda," Allen answered.

"Excellent," Tyki spoke up. "Mr Kanda I will show you where you can sleep, you can start right away. Goodnight Allen." Allen shivered at his voice butr he once again laid on the bottom of his prison, he closed his eyes and hugged his tail.

Reluctantly Kanda left to follow the Portuguese man leaving the angelic creature in that lonely room.


	5. Chapter 5 Meet the Family

It had been a week since Allen was in prison and Kanda was assigned to be his bodyguard and care taker. It was Kanda's job not only to protect Allen but feed him, and make sure he didn't fall ill. Tyki would always visit the merboy with Kanda. Sometimes not a single word was passed between both human and merman. Whenever there was talk it was Tyki mostly speaking while Kanda and Allen listened. However, when it was just Kanda and Allen they would speak more lively, Allen told Kanda that he was prince and how he missed his home, Allen felt that the long raven haired man was someone whom he could trust. Kanda would listen and sometimes tell a little about himself, he spoke of how his parents die when he was young and how he grew up in an orphanage.

"My mother died when I was young," Allen told him after hearing this. "So I can understand your pain, although I still have my father and bets friends, so I wasn't completely alone like you."

"I got over it a long time ago, Moyashi," Kanda replied using his nickname, for he believe it fitted the merboy perfectly. Allen not understanding its meaning just accepted it, figured it was just another habit of humans to give friends a nickname, he already considered Kanda a friend even though he was his jailer. "How did your mother died?"

Allen felt uneasy telling Kanda that it was his employer, so he just shook head. Kanda could tell the topic caused the merman stress so he dropped the topic, for he didn't want to cause his Moyashi pain, this thought shocked him 'Wait his?' He only knew him for a week and besides that he was hired to guard him, and they were different species for crying out loud! Kanda may be gay, but he wasn't into beastuality.

"So what's it like being a human?' Allen asked.

Kanda gave a small smile, which for anyone who knew that man would know that only happened probably once a year if that, "It's nothing really exciting, it's boring most of the time and I'm surrounded by bakas. Bet being a prince is far more exciting."

Allen raised a white thin eyebrow. "Not really, as a prince everyone expect you to act a certain way, you can't be the real you. And you feel as if your whole life is planned out for before you're even born."

"Probably less annoying than being everyone's weapon," Kanda murmured. Suddenly, the door flew opened with a loud bang, a young girl that look twelve ran in unanounced. She had pale skin a violet eyes and hair. She shoved Kanda aside and ran right up to the tank Allen was spooked and swam backwards away from the purple haired girl with a crazy look in her eyes.

"Hi mermaid! I can't believe Uncle Tyki found you!" the girl squealed. "My name is Road, and I love mermaids so Tyki said you are my pet whenever I come over."

Allen scowled, he was no one's pet. He was a prince for crying out loud, being referred to as somehting so low was humiliating and he felt ashame of what he had become in only a matter of days. However, this only strengthen his desire to escape and extract his revenge on all these humans, well except for Kanda.

Kanda himself inwardly growled as the girl that claimed ownership to his moyashi. However, outside Kanda kept his passive look, for knowing he couldn't voice his opinion to his employer's niece.

"Don't be shy, tell me your name?"Road persisted.

"It's Allen, and I'm a merman not a mermaid," Allen answered.

"Oh sorry, but you're just so pretty," Road said cheerily.

Allen redden. "Thank you."

"I brought you a treat," Road said, taking out a can of sardines. Allen's stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since yesterday. "But to get the treat you must do tricks." Allen stomach flip. He wasn't a circus animal, and his pride wouldn't let him to act in such a humiliating way.

"I'm not hungry," Allen lied.

Road pouted. "But you must be, and I want to see you do tricks. Tyki said you have to do as I say or he will punish you."

Kanda almost lost his composure. This family was messed up and twisted to treat such beautiful creature like Allen as entertainment, and threaten to punish him if he didn't comply. He was already taken from his home and dumped into a cruel ugly world.

Allen inwardly shivered and he unconsciously reached for the collar around his neck. It served as a cruel reminder of how powerless he was.

"Oh by the way I have the remote," Road said, wickedly, taking out the remote of torture from her pocket. She waved it in front of Allen.

"But I don't feel good, Miss Road," Allen said shakily.

"Awww, sorry to hear that but I'm bored soo..." Road pressed the button. Pain shot through Allen like thousands of hot needles being jabbed into his skin. Allen screamed and twisted trying to escape the pain. Kanda watched in shock as he watched Allen convulsed in pain. He looked at Road who finger was on the the switch and at the sadistic amusement in her eyes. Kanda looked back and when he saw those silver eyes looking at him, pleading with him to help stop the pain, Kanda snapped. He swiftly snatched the remote from Road, and turned it off. Allen finally stopped screaming and just layed there looking at Kanda with gratitude in his eyes.

However, Road was pissed at Kanda for spoiling her fun. "How dare you! You work for my uncle and therefore me. You don't interfere with my pet's punishment."

She tried to snatch the remote but Kanda held it out of her reach. "Allen is not your pet, he is a person that deserved your respect." Dark eyes glared down at the girl. Then in one swift movement Kanda toss the remote into the air in the same second he unsheathed Mugen and it was so sharp that it sliced right through the black remote. "There will be no more pain."

Before Road could reply, a dark voice came from the door. "I wouldn't make assumptions, Mr. Kanda."


End file.
